


Drunken Shenanigans

by Boboprooo



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Comedy, F/F, crackfic, drunk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28669734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boboprooo/pseuds/Boboprooo
Summary: They’re just a bunch of drunken friends hanging out and chaos ensues. Especially, when there are two mischievous ones in their group.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Kudos: 9





	1. Why do women wear bras?

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't expect too much as I'm just a beginner in writing.

“Why do you think only women wear bras?” Yerim asks as she pointedly looks at Seungwan.

“Why are you asking me that question?” she replies with another question, a visible confused look plastered across on her face. Her eyebrows meeting each other with such bewilderment on the youngest question as she ponders for a possible answer – that’s reasonable and satisfactory one.

“Just answer it unnie, it’s not such a hard question for a truth.” Sooyoung says. Although, it sounded a bit suspicious if you asked Seungwan. It’s probably just her drunken self doubting.

_Are truth questions supposed to be like this though?_

They’ve been playing Truth or Dare and so far, this was the silliest question that the youngest asks her. It didn’t surprise her that much as its transparent that they’re inebriated and with few more shots, they’re sure to pass out on the floor. 

The four of them stared at her for her answer to come out and so, she opens her mouth and tells her thoughts aloud.

“It’s because our breast are bigger and it’s more sensitive that it hurts when we are moving in a hustle, such as, while riding a horse it needs to be put under a care and a bra provides that as it prevents it from moving too much. Therefore, the impact of the horseback riding wouldn’t cause that much for women’s breast to be in pain.” she answers, proud of herself for still having rationality in countering a silly question from a cheeky Yerim who sounded too drunk while asking her that a while ago.

“Huh, I thought it was just to hide the nipples.” Sooyoung says as she shrugs.

 _I thought the same_ , Seulgi mindlessly thought.

“That was a good answer Wan-ah.” Joohyun says while prettily smiling at her girlfriend.

“First of all, not every female human being is blessed with volume unnie. Some of them are capable of going outside without anyone knowing whether they’re wearing it or not. Just look at yourself.” Yerim retorted as she looks at her unnie’s _chest volume_ with a knowing look that she knows she’s right.

That offended Seungwan more than it should have, yet it was a fixed fact. _Truth does hurt._

“Sooyoung’s answer was better and it’s obvious with double standards as men with big boobies don’t need to wear it.” She continues and whines, “Now, spin the bottle unnie.” she continues.

With that, the four of them cackles.

Seungwan then spins the bottle and it landed on Sooyoung.

“Sooyoung-ah, truth or dare?” she asks.

“Obviously a dare unnie, you guys have been a chicken for mostly choosing truth.” Sooyoung’s says confidently. Although, a little bit slurry as she did so.

“Unnie, I have a great idea! How about we make her jump in the rooftop while screaming Zimzalabim,” before she can continue her idea, the oldest interrupted her.

“No one’s jumping in the rooftop. Are you trying to kill her Yerim-ah!?” Joohyun exclaimed.

“Unnie, you didn’t let me finish. Of course, she’ll be safely landing with a trampoline below catching her from actually falling on the flat ground and dying.” Yerim reasoned out.

“Sorry to burst your bubble Yeri, but we don’t own a trampoline.” Seulgi says sleepily, drowsiness visible on her way of speech and face with heavy eyes.

“It would’ve looked pretty cool and dope as I film it.” Yeri finally ends her idea dejectedly. 

“So, what dare would you like me to do Seungwan unnie?” Sooyoung asks.


	2. Screw truths, let's do dare!

# 

“Slap your forehead every time you speak for the rest of the game.” Seungwan replied. 

“Like this.” Sooyoung responded and slapped her forehead. “Unnie, this is too easy.”

“Sooyoung-ah you forgot to slap your forehead again as you spoke another sentence.” Seungwan says while grinning at her favorite maknae.

Yerim snickers, “Not bad unnie, its light. Yet, Joy unnie’s forehead will get red if she slaps it every time she opens her mouth.”

All of them had to agree with the youngest statement, even Sooyoung herself as she slaps her forehead, _again_.

“True.” Sooyoung said and another slap added to it. Everyone’s laughter echoed in the kitchen room.

“Unnies and Yeri-ah, let’s make it more fun by making it all dares starting from the next person. Are you guys okay with that or are you chickens?” Sooyoung teases them. And another _slap_ added on her poor forehead. 

Everyone nodded at Sooyoung’s suggestion and she spun the bottle again towards its next target. An evil grin plastered on her face as it landed on her prey.

It’s her partner in crime, Kim Yerim.

They locked eyes and Yeri knows that _look_.

“Yeri, run around the neighborhood area with a pair of your underwear in your head and scream ‘Where’s my underwear!?’ until you get back to the house.” Sooyoung said and smirks at the youngest. “Three blocks around the area will suffice as I don’t wanna walk too far from our house.”

“Easy-peasy.” Yeri said nonchalantly and shrugs as she started standing up, she speaks “Oh, by the way unnie, you forgot to slap your forehead, _again_.” then she smiles at Sooyoung as a matter of fact that her unnie has forgotten that she has her own dare to do so, _for the rest of the game_.

Seungwan is known to be a softy and they all knew it. Her dare for Sooyoung is too simple, yet in the long run, they knew that it’ll be painful and _funny_ at the same time. Kind of like how a psychopath thinks, instead of picking a sharp knife – it picks the dull one and stabs its victim numerous times. Brutal and scary, isn't it?

.

Yeri went to her room to grab some pairs of her underwear. She picks up a random panty and bra in her drawer and went back to the kitchen. She waves them up for her unnies to see.

“Let’s go outside and bring chaos.” Yeri said and smiles at them with a confident look plastered on her face.

_A little devil indeed_ , Joohyun and Seugwan thought.

_Worthy to be my partner_ , Sooyoung thought.

_Woah, our maknae is on top_ , Seulgi thought and she shivers at the possibility that it _could’ve been her_ if that bottle didn’t stop directly on Yeri’s direction.


	3. Bang! It's a  cop

# 

Yeri, the ever so confident one, walks outside their place and immediately puts the panty on her head, alongside with her bra, squeezing it inside its panty side, sticking it to not fall off. She then turns back to look at her unnies, she smiled at them and went to do her dare.

Sooyoung didn’t forget to bring her phone to film the whole scenario, she follows Yeri. The other three looking at each other and shakes their head with a visible smile on their lips. _The devil duo is at it again._

Yeri went on full actress mode, screaming on top of her lungs in their neighborhood. 

“Where’s my underwear!?” she screams while cluthing her head – _as if_ , she means what she’s asking and she needs her underwear back.

Sooyoung laughs out loud at what she’s seeing. The other three laughed too, just not as loud as the little devil’s partner. 

Yeri walks again and screams the same questions all over again and again. Just like a broken radio. “Where’s my underwear? I need my underwear back!” she exclaimed again, even added a little adlib of her own with the script Sooyoung gave her.

Sooyoung went snorting on that adlib, even Joohyun did too. Seulgi broke and laughs loudly while still holding tightly unto her precious pillow. She’s readying it for her slumber after all, it’s better than never. This bear can sleep anywhere and her four friends are witnesses to _that_. Seungwan cracks up at that adlib too. 

Meanwhile, the other spectator looks at her and her head, back and forth – confused looks plastered on their faces, the other half, trying to laugh up on their sleeves. They tried, they did. But, as the four friends boisterous laughter echoed again, they laugh alongside with them, and the confused looks were changed to smiles and shaking of heads. _Teenagers these days_ , they thought.

“Where’s my underwear!?” she screams again as she scurries over the next block. The unnies tailing at her as Sooyoung’s phone handling is getting shaky because of her laughter.

On the second block, a young kid tries approaching Yeri.

“Noona, your underwear is on your head.” the innocent kid said and points at it. The devil incarnate herself responded “Where’s my underwear!? I can’t see it!” with bulging eyes, it scared the kid and even trips over while trying to run away from Yeri.

 _Poor kid for meeting a crazy unnie at such young age_ , Seungwan thought.

 _Goodness, where’s that little kid’s parents?_ , Joohyun thought.

Seulgi, she’s just too sleepy to react to that.

It was all fun and laughter as no one gives them judgmental looks nor any one berating them along the way to the last block. There are very few people after all since it’s already late. Not until a policeman spots them.

“Stop on your tracks.” the policeman said sternly at them, _specifically_ to Yeri.

Yeri froze to that authoritative voice. She stops, and slowly turns her head. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh, it’s all fun and games until the cops comes in~  
> What do you think will happen to Yeri and the rest of the squad?  
> Leave your thoughts at the comment section. I like reading it ;)


	4. On crack, it's live!

# 

The four unnies slowly turned their head from that voice too. 

Seungwan’s already mentally praying to the Almighty to save them from this mess that they created. 

Seulgi just wanted to go back home to sleep and so, she held her pillow as tightly as she could, preparing for the worst to happen. 

Joohyun’s already blaming herself as the oldest one and for letting their maknae do this crazy stunt. 

_We should’ve stayed at home to do these stupid dares_ , she thought as she mentally banged herself in Seungwan’s chest. And yes, it’s not to the wall. But, to her _girlfriend’s chest_ , who’s similar to it. Nevertheless, she loves her girlfriend’s fluffiness – in different areas of course. It’s just, _top-shelf_ man. It’s the best among the rest, a top-notch from her _babe_ and she can touch them freely all she wanted; and Joohyun started imagining different things inside her head – a wild one at that. She calmed at the thought of her girlfriend and what they should’ve been _doing right now_ instead of this mess they’re in.

On the other hand, Sooyoung still found the whole situation _amusing_ and is still holding her phone to film what’s about to happen. Yet, if she’s going to be honest, a _teeny itsy bit_ did manage to get on her nerves. 

“Your underwear is on your head,” the cop said “Yeri-ah,” he continued while holding his phone, obviously filming at her, a visible goofy smile on his face.

It's just their friend, namely Park Bogum. It’s the ever popular and gorgeous Bogum – who graduated two years earlier than the rest of their inner circle group. A _crackhead_ too, just like them. His playful and annoying, which is the reason he is the devil duo’s favorite oppa. 

A sigh of relief was heard from the four unnies in unison, they made eye contact with each other and laugher is back again.

 _“Shit,”_ Yeri hissed as she saw that goofy smile Bogum is sporting. “I almost peed on my pants oppa!” she shouted.

Bogum guffawed at that, and he clutched his stomach as Yeri started marching towards his direction. Yeri hits him as his still laughing his ass off. He then puts back his phone into his pocket after calming.

Sooyoung started running off to her oppa’s direction too, followed by the rest of the group.

“Don’t scare us like that oppa,” Sooyoung said, _slapped_ “But, I gotta admit, it’s a good one.” and she brought her free hand to give a thumbs up. _Slapped_ , after it.

“I immediately went here after seeing you live broadcasting your chaotic mess on EfbeeLive,” Bogum said, to which the five of them gave him puzzling look. And then it hits Sooyoung. She looked at her phone that’s still on roll.

“ _Fuck_ , I thought I clicked the video button on my phone. I forgot to close the app again and clicked live video instead,” Sooyoung said, slap and looks at Yerim apologetically “Sorry, Yeri-ah.” _Slapped_.

“Nah, it’s no biggie unnie,” Yerim said and gave her unnie a smile of reassurance that it’s really okay. 

The other three members finally got the situation they’re in and they look shocked.

Sooyoung might play dirty _sometimes_ and like do make people do insane stuffs, but, she would never ever do them like _this_. So, she looked at the victim of her stupidity again. Yerim just gave her that smile again and she knows that it’s really fine. The unnies smiled at their exchange of looks because they understood it, _felt_ it even. 

I’m so lucky that it’s you, Sooyoung thought as she knew she’s going to be dead meat – even _slaughtered_ if it’s her Joohyun unnie in this situation. She felt chills with the thought of that happening.

“Let’s take a look at that unnie,” Yerim said and went to Sooyoung’s side. 

“You can take it,” Sooyoung said, _slapped_ , and she gives it to Yeri.

“Not to interrupt the moment you guys are having,” Bogum said “But, I’ve noticed that Joy’s been slapping her forehead, what’s up with that?” 

“It’s her dare oppa.” Seulgi then yawned. She looked drowsier than before. 

Yerim finally took a glance on the phone and it’s banging up with comments and _lol_ emojis popping up, alongside with some hearts.

“Read the comments, they’re hilarious,” Bogum suggested.

Yerim clicked it. All of them were slightly touching their cheeks together, and Joohyun took this as an opportunity and brought her face closer to Seungwan. And Seulgi, she still felt sleepy. But, the tea is serving right in front of her. So, the five of them examined the comment section.

**Read 105 Comments…**

**Kai Mmmhhh:** Second best vid after my song release xD

 **Kim Jennie:** Kids, take this example to not do drugs! 

**Park Chanyeol:** Lmao, you’re the best maknae of this generation.

 **Rosie Posie:** It’s on your head, Yeri-ah.

 **Minatozaki Sana:** Kakkee! Sugoi! Teach me, senpai Yeri!

 **Lee Suhyun:** I thought I was an alien, it’s you Kim Yerim. It’s always been you!

 **Park Jihyo:** Irene-sshi, don’t hesitate to call me for help. I’ve been there and I feel you.

 **Cookie Kookie:** kekekekeke~ jkthumbsup.jpg

 **Jang Stella:** Amazing! You have all the colors in your undies! 

**Park Jisoo:** Your eyes is a pity, visit an ophthalmologist Yeri.

They burst into laughter after reading their friends comments. The unplanned live was not bad at all. It made them entertain other people and made them laugh too. Not that they weren’t having fun before. It just feels nice to make other people laugh, they all thought altogether. 

After finally calming down, Bogum bid his goodbye and told them to go home already as some police are on patrol few blocks away from them.

They did as Bogum told as they don’t want to take the risked and end up in jail. Just thinking about the possibilities going into jail because of a dare gave them _heebie-jeebies_. Goodness, they’re too young and too pretty to be in jail.

“Well, that was fun,” Sooyoung said. _Slapped._

“Sooyoung-ah, you do know that you can be quiet for a moment and not hurt yourself.” Seulgi stated as the red hand marks has became more apparent and she yawned.

“Where’s the fun in that unnie?” Sooyoung replied, and with another slap on her forehead.

“All this stuffs makes me thirsty,” Joohyun said. She then did a one shot to the nearest available cup, not knowing that its giggle water that Sooyoung prepared beforehand for her to down up.

“Yah, why is this water so bitter!” Joohyun shouted.

“Sooyoung-ah, you do know that you can be quiet for a moment to not hurt yourself.” Seulgi stated as the red hand marks has became more apparent. And she yawns, again.

“Where’s the fun in that unnie?” Sooyoung replied, and with another slap added on her forehead.

“All this stuffs makes me thirsty.” Joohyun said and did a one shot to the nearest available cup, not knowing that it’s a _giggle water_ that Sooyoung prepared beforehand for her to down up.

“Yah, why is this water so bitter!” Joohyun shouted.

“Because it’s alcohol unnie, and it’s supposed to be my drink,” Sooyoung said. _Slapped_.

“Well, grab another one unnie. I can’t wait for my turn to spin,” Yerim said with mischief in her voice. She’s already plotting for a dare to her prey.

Sooyoung grabbed another cup and poured herself a drink. While, Joohyun sat beside on her girlfriend and rest her head on her shoulder as she felt drowsiness taking over her body. Seulgi plumped down and took a nap on her pillow since she’s got no shoulders to lean on as she’s single. But, ready to mingle as long as she’s finally sobered up.

After a few minutes of break, they went back to their original positions. Yerim spun the bottle and she looked disappointed to where it’s pointing. 

_Damn it_ , she thought. It’s not her _prey._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos! I appreciate it a lot :)  
> Can you guess who will be next?


	5. Woof, woof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungwan became a dog and Joohyun as her master.

_ Ugh, not again, _ Seungwan thought and sighed as she waited for the little devil incarnate to speak what dare she’s supposed to do. 

Yerim had another person in mind for her supposed dare that is only for that specific person. So, she canceled it out and thought of an idea suited for the one waiting for her to speak up.

“Seungwan unnie, be a dog and let’s take a walk in the nearby park for one lap,” Yeri remarked. She then smirked evilly at her unnie’s reaction.

Joohyun’s eardrum’s was suddenly sharper after hearing the maknae’s dare. She’s definitely wide awake after that with her eyes looking straightly at the younger.

“Yerim-ah, can I walk her instead of you?” Joohyun suggested.

“Unnie,” Seungwan whimpered.

Yeri smiles widely and looks at Joohyun, “And what will I gain from that Irene-unnie?”

Joohyun pondered for a possible answer to reason out to Yeri, _ding!_

“Nothing at all, but wouldn’t it be more fun to film Wannie as a dog rather than walk with her?” Joohyun said with a victorious smile, “Additionally, she’ll be more obedient with me as her master and I’ll make sure to make her more suited to the role you’ve proposed.” She then looked at Seungwan like her own prey, smiling at her girlfriend with her own idea in mind.

Yerim noticed that stare and she knew that her unnie meant _business_ with that look _._

“Keep good care of our dog unnie.” Yerim agreed and shook her unnie’s hand.

Joohyun hurriedly went into her room and rummaged the bottom part of her drawer. She finally saw it – what’s needed for a dog. A leash and a good one at that as it’s more useable for human than to dogs. She smiled _evilly_ at the thought of her finally using her tools on her girlfriend. She also got the dog ears, dog tails and basically a complete set for a dog costume.

Joohyun went back to the kitchen area and called for Seungwan. She then pulled her girlfriend into her room. The other three spectators were filled with wonder as to what’s about to happen.

“Be sure to get back her unnie and follow our deal!” Yerim screamed in order for her unnie to be reminded of their deal.

As they went inside Joohyun’s room, Seungwan’s saw the mess on the bottom drawer and looked at Joohyun’s bed. A complete set of dog costume sprawled on the bed.

Joohyun went closer to Seungwan’s side and put her left arm on her, she then whispered into her ears seductively, “Strip off your clothes and wear it Wan-ah.” It brought chills to Seungwan’s body and she gulped at that.

_ Joohyun unnie is scarier when she’s drunk _ , Seungwan thought and obliged to what Joohyun said in a heartbeat as if she didn’t, she’s sure that _this_ unnie right now would sure to stripped it off her forcefully.

She stripped off her clothes one by one, while Joohyun gazed carefully and her jaw slacked off when she’s only left with her underwear. It’s not the first time she’s seen her on her underwear only, _naked even_ , but she’s always at awe every time whenever she sees her girlfriend’s body on full view.

Seungwan had gotten the clothes that was prepared by her master and wore it. She struggled at the zip on the back part, so she called for help “Unnie, can you please zip my back.” 

Joohyun closed off the back part on it and said, “You look ravishing Wan-ah.” She then locked her gazed on Seungwan’s bare legs. “But, you need to wear joggers to cover your legs.” She walked through her drawer and got her black jogger on her cabinet. “That sexy leg of yours is for my eyes only,” Joohyun said with a possessive growl.

Joohyun then had gotten the dog ears and put on Seungwan’s head. Lastly, she picked up the leash and helped it on settling on her girlfriend’s neck, and stated with a smile “A perfect fit my dear.” She then kissed Seungwan’s neck lightly.

_ By the dogs, this girl was so drowsy just a while ago, how did it come to this?  _ Seungwan thought.

They went back to the kitchen area and the other three looked at Seungwan with astonishment, until they spotted her joggers and Johyun unnie’s hands on a leash. The astonishment was replaced by entertained faces – their hamster lookalike unnie looked tamed with Joohyun holding a black leash, and her sexy get-up of a dog costume became a mild and funny version with a black jogger.

“It’s honestly a good idea that I let you take Seungwan as I don’t own what you have,” Yerim said as a matter of fact. “I would’ve honestly just let her in her plain clothes and make the storage rope her leash.” She then shrugged and laughed alongside with Sooyoung.

“We don’t have a dog unnie. Where did you even get that leash?” Seulgi asked innocently.

“I bought it for purposes like this.” Joohyun then winks at the innocent bear. The devil duo looked at each other and snickered. _Weird kinks, they’ve guess._ The innocent bear still looked confused as to why her unnie owned a whole set of dog costume, while Seungwan docked her head with embarrassment. _Its gonna be a long night_ , Seugwan thought before finally going to the park.

The walk to the park didn’t took that long as it was only a five minute walk from their shared place and the duo walked beside each other while holding their phone and laughing at their unnie with a dog costume on, while Seulgi still brought her pillow with her and was zombie walking to the park. She even got hit on a lamp post because she closed her eyes for a minute, to which the couple helped her up, while the other two took a clip of what had happened.

Good walk with a good dog and her master.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you had fun reading it :)


End file.
